


Emerald’s Punishment

by VincentVanNintendogh



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Spanking, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/pseuds/VincentVanNintendogh
Summary: Emerald gets caught snooping around Salem’s castle and stumbles upon somethings she shouldn’t have seen. So, Salem decides a punishment is in order. Can Emerald withstand such pain and pleasure?
Relationships: Salem/Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 19





	Emerald’s Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another Discord prompt. This one also came from Aikiyun’s idea ok Emerald being punished by Salem.

Emerald folded her arms under her breasts, cradling herself in anxiety and fear of what was to come. She began to fear for her own safety as what she had just seen had made it clear that it was not something she was not supposed to be privy to. As she walked alone in the hallway, her heels clacking on the tiled floor being the only sound alongside her beating heart, she pondered what her punishment from her Mistress would be. Salem was a woman shrouded in mystery and the secret room she had just seen had shone a light on her that she would rather have kept dark. Brother's only know how she would react.

As she reached the end of the hallway, Salem's door stood before her. She raised her fist to knock but before she could the door swung open. There in front of her stood Salem, none to pleased to see her. "Enter, thief. I know what you have done" she spoke. Emerald's blood froze at the tone of Salem's voice. Pity and mercy were not concepts she was familiar with and doubted she would receive any from the likes of Salem. She made her way to the center of her room before she heard the door shut and the lock click in place. "You have transgressed upon my domain. You have broken into rooms you were not allowed in and have gained knowledge of my life you should not know." Salem slowly walked behind her and place her arms upon Emerald's shoulders. She leaned down and hissed into her ear, "Do you know what your punishment shall be, my dear little gem?" Emerald swallowed a lump in her throat and shook her head in silence, afraid to answer the simple question put before her.

“Your punishment shall be to be put in your place. You will remember who is your mistress and will learn to **obey** my commands.” As soon as Salem finished speaking, she heard her snap her fingers. From the dark lit corner of the room, a Seer Grimm shot out. It’s tentacles lunged for her arms binding the together over her head. Another pair of tentacles spread her legs apart. She stood there tied in place looking like an upside down Y. Finally, Salem reached into her robe and fished out a piece of black cloth. She tied this around Emerald’s eyes, blinding her to the world.

Her humiliation was just about to begin. Salem began to trace her hands over Emerald’s fit mocha body. Slowly they massaged down from her shoulders to the back of her crop top. With a flick of her wrist, the top came off, exposing Emerald’s firm breasts to the cool air. Salem wrapper her hand around the front of her breasts and began pawing and tweaking at her nipples. Slowly, Salem traced her tongue around Emerald’s ear as her captive began to pant in lust.

“Enjoy this moment of pleasure, for it will be the least painful of your punishment tonight, my little gem.” Salem finished this statement with a tug of Emerald’s nipple. She gasped but soon found her face cupped in Salem’s hand and turned to her mistress. In second, Salem captured her lips with her own and silence and groans of pleasure as Salem’s free hand made its way down from her breast to her toned stomach, listlessly playing tracing her way down to the front of her pants.

She shoved her hand into her pants and began rubbing her fingers lightly across her lower lips. She was dripping with pleasure, aching for release. Just as she felt Salem begin to slide her fingers inside of her cunt they pulled back.

**SLAP**

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain against her rear and her eyes shot wide open behind her blindfold as a muffled scream was suppressed against Salem’s lips. She had just been spanked! 

Salem broke off the kiss, a think line of spit connecting which was quickly severed with a swiper of her tongue. “I told you this was a punishment, dear. You shall not receive your reward from me yet.”

“Now, let’s move on to the main punishment.” Salem unbuttoned her pants and pulled them around her ankles. Emeralds athletic and toned butt stood on display before her.

“Your punishment shall be to endure a few correctional slaps upon your lovely ass. You are to count each one I do. However, if you cum before I let you, we shall start **again** from the beginning.”

Emerald had not time to reply before she felt another smack. She shrieked in pain.

“I’m waiting, my dear little gem. Would you like to retry when we just have begun?”

Emerald shook her head and spoke her first word since entering the room. “...one.” She breathed out in whisper.

**SLAP**

“Louder!” Salem commanded.

“ONE!” Emerald yelled.

“Very good. We shall do one hundred and you **shall count each one**” Salem firmly stated. “And to make it more interesting...” Salem gave a quick glance to the Seer Grimm. It slowly raised another tentacle from the ground. It moved it’s way up her leg until it reached her pussy. Emerald knew in an instant what was about to happen. Before she could beg Salem for only the spanking, the Seer plunged its tentacle inside of her cunt. It slowly began thrust its way in and out, trying to find the special spot that would give her the most pleasure.

**SLAP**

“Remember the rules, you are to not cum until I say so. Now, what number was that?”

“Two!” Emerald moaned.

Salem place her body behind her own, wrapping one hand around her midsection while her other began to rest itself on her behind, preparing for another spank.

“Good girl. The night has only begun and we shall see how well you learn your lesson by the end of it”

Emerald quivered in both pain and pleasure, knowing no matter the outcome, she was fucked.

———

Hours later, slaps could still be heard coming from Salem’s room.

**SLAP**

“Ninety-seven!” Emerald choked out. Her body was covered in sweat and sheen after enduring so much of Salem’s punishment.

True to the rules, she had not come yet and her punishment seemed to almost be over. However, after being this position for so long she began to crack. The tentacle had found her her little bundle of nerves inside her around the tenth slap. She had been curling her toes trying to hold back an orgasm from happening since the thirtieth slap and had received no reprieve. She couldn’t hold out much longer.

**SLAP**

“Ninety-eight! Emerald shouted.

“My, my, seem to be shaking. Are you almost there, my dear? It would be a shame if you broke the rules now, when you are _so close to finishing_.” Salem proceeded to raise her hand up for the ninety-ninth strike. But this time, she did something different. With her other hand she reached around and began to pinch at Emerald’s clit.

“It seems I found my Little Gem’s ‘little gem’. I sure hope this doesn’t make things difficult for you.”

Emerald groaned in pleasure as she began to feel her little nub tweaked. With the tentacle pleasuring her inside and Salem pleasuring her outside it was only a matter of second before she would burst.

**SLAAAAAP**

That broke Emerald. Salem had spanked her harder than she ever had before. The slap had sent a ripple wave through her and cause her to scream out in euphoric pleasure. She began to squirt and leak upon her legs as she lost all ability to stand, the Seer’s Tentacles being the only thing holding her up.

As Emerald began to to slowly bask in the afterglow and gain a much needed break, a shock went through her. She realized what she had done.

“Well, this is a predicament now, isn’t it dear? It seems not only did you cum, you did not count the number of spanks. It seems we shall have to start again, my dear little gem. Hopefully this time you can learn your lesson” 

As Emerald turned her head behind her, Salem flashed her an evil smirk, though she could not see it for her blindfold remained firmly in place, as she raised her hand for another spanking session.

Emerald knew this lesson and night would forever be emblazoned into her memory.

However, the lesson she would take away from this was to always go snooping around. For the pleasure far outweighed the punishment.


End file.
